Love Is In The Air
by beatit33
Summary: Santana isn't a big fan of Valentine's Day but Brittany has a surprise for her. One-shot.


Rating: PG

Summary: Santana is not a big fan of Valentine's Day but Brittany has a surprise for her.

AN: So this is only my second fanfic but I hope you like yet!

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez hates Valentine's Day. Especially when last Valentine's Day left a bitter taste in her mouth. Last year Santana was alone, in the closet, and trying to fight the endangered White Rhino for Puck during her gay panic. Seriously, Puck for God's sake. Brittany was also with Wheels. How that four-eyed loser managed to keep her that long is still a mystery to Santana. The only action she got last Valentine's Day was from her TiVo and a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Which is just so wrong. She's the hottest chick at McKinley. Well, expect for Brittany obviously. Sure, she got to bust Queen Fabray and the Dough Boy's bubble but still what did that get her? A relationship with Trouty Mouth. Actually, more like a beard-ship but that's beside the point.<p>

The only reason why Santana is even looking forward to Valentine's Day this year is because she gets to spend it with her girl. After not showing up to Fondue For Two and seeing how much it hurt Brittany she made a promise to herself. Come summertime she was going to get her head out of her ass and show Brittany how much she meant to her, and that's exactly what she did. Her and Brittany would go to the park almost every day and feed the ducks. Watching the blonde laugh and smile as the ducks would circle around her feet quacking for more was worth the money she spent on all the bread. Once the bread bag was empty they would walk back to Santana's house, bumping their hands into one another the whole way.

Afternoons were dedicated to trashy reality shows and sexy times before Mama Lopez got home. Every night they would go up to Santana's room and pop in a movie of Brittany's choice, which usually meant Lady and Tramp but Santana could sometimes convince her to pick the Lion King. They would cuddle together and watch the movie in silence as Brittany absent-mindedly drew patterns across Santana's tanned stomach. About five minutes before the end of the movie Brittany's hand would always stop and her breathing would become deeper. Every time Santana would turn off the TV, turn around; plant a light kiss on blonde's lips, and softly whisper, "I love you." Brittany would act like she was still asleep but Santana could never miss the small smile the played on her lips. In the morning they would wake up and do it all over again.

Even though she went through hell last year, everything worked out for Santana. True, she was forced out of the flannel closet by fetus-face but now she can show the world how proud she is to call Brittany her girlfriend. That's why when Brittany takes Santana's hand as they walk into the choir room she doesn't runaway like she would have a year ago. She just smiles and thinks, "Maybe Valentine's Day isn't that bad." Brittany leads them to the only empty seats behind Asian and other Asian. She squeezes Santana's hand as Mr. Schue writes "Love Is In The Air" across the white board. Brown eyes look up to meet blue and Santana feels her heart melt that way only Brittany can cause. Both girls bring their attention back to the front of the room as Mr. Schue begins to speak.

"Alright guys I'm sure you're all aware of Valentine's Day coming up soon. So this week's assignment is the same as last year's. Sing a song to the person you love." He says with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Some of the singles in the room groan but Santana just smiles. Mr. Schue speaks up again.

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad! Someone even has a song already prepared for today. Brittany." He says motioning for her to come to the front of the room. Santana looks up in surprise as her girlfriend makes her way down to the front of the class.

"San, you've been through so much this year." Brittany says, her eyes locking on Santana's. "And it's shown me how brave and strong you are. You truly are the most awesomest girl at this school and even though you don't let others see it you're as sweet gummy bears and cotton candy. I'm so happy to be your girlfriend." A huge smile takes over Santana's face and her eyes shine.

"Sam, you ready?" Brittany asks and Sam grabs his guitar taking his spot next to her. He plays the open chords to Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl and Brittany looks at Santana with love and pride in her eyes. Santana loses her breath and thinks back to the morning after the first time they actually made love and how Brittany softly sang this song to her as they laid in bed holding each other. Brittany begins to sing and Santana is still looking for her breath.

"_Hey where did we go,__  
><em>_Days when the rains came__  
><em>_Down in the hollow,__  
><em>_Playin' a new game,__"_

Brittany sings out and starts dancing around the room making Santana's smile grow impossibly wider.

_"Laughing and a running hey, hey__  
><em>_Skipping and a jumping__  
><em>_In the misty morning fog with__  
><em>_Our hearts a thumpin' and you__  
><em>_My brown eyed girl,__  
><em>_You my brown eyed girl" _

Brittany points to Santana and dances her way over to the empty seat next to her girlfriend. She sits down, turns to Santana, and begins to sing the second verse.

"_Whatever happened _

_To Tuesday and so slow _

_Going down the old mine _

_With a transistor radio _

_Standing in the sunlight laughing, _

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall," _

Brittany grabs Santana's hands as she sings the words to her girlfriend. Santana's dark complexion shows a light blush as Brittany moves her hands up the brunette's arms.

"_Slipping and sliding _

_All along the water fall, with you _

_My brown eyed girl, _

_You my brown eyed girl"_

The blonde kisses her girlfriend's hand and gets up from the chair. She walks up to the front of the room and belts the chorus.

"_Do you remember when we used to sing,__  
><em>_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da"_

The whole glee club joins in on the chorus. Brittany does a silly dance around the room again and Santana giggles at the sight.

"_So hard to find my way, _

_Now that I'm all on my own. _

_I saw you just the other day, _

_My how you have grown,"_

Brittany finishes the line and Santana thinks about how they grew up together from little kids on the playground to both of them being in love.

"_Cast my memory back there, Lord _

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout _

_Making love in the green grass _

_Behind the stadium with you"_

Santana and Brittany share a knowing look as their memories go back to the many times they've snuck off after Cheerios' practice to share kisses under the bleachers.

"_My brown eyed girl _

_You my brown eyed girl"_

Brittany dances around the front of the room as all the glee girls, besides Santana, get up from their spots to join the dancing. Everyone in the club joins in again on the chorus as the song comes to an end.

"_Do you remember when we used to sing _

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da"_

When the song finishes Santana gets up from her seat to meet her girlfriend at the front of the room. She wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and the blonde responds by wrapping hers around Santana's waist. Brittany feels Santana's hot breath against her neck. She pulls away to look at Santana. Their lips blend together sweetly in a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you." Santana whispers pulling away gently from the kiss.

"I love you too, San." Brittany says with a wide smile spreading across her lips. Santana sighs contently and thinks, "I may have a new favorite holiday."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review if you please... but please. :)<p> 


End file.
